Roof storage systems allow objects to be transported on top of vehicles. Roof storage systems are most helpful for objects that are too large to fit inside the vehicle. Examples of such objects include bicycles, kayaks, skis, etc. One way to access the roof storage system includes using a stepladder or stool, which take up cargo space. Some vehicles are equipped with step pads that run between the wheels. Such step pads, however, do not permit access to the roof along the entire length of the vehicle.